War of the Worlds (AEMH Season 2 finale)
War of the Worlds is the fifty-first and fifty-second episode of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Premiere Date October 28, 2012 Summary for Operation: Galactic Storm On December 30, the Avengers are celebrating New Year's Eve by tomorrow, and Obama speaks that they have survived the End of the World and the escape from Red Skull. And the Avengers patrol in Washington D.C., Hulk patrols in The Gobi Desert, Thor patrols the skies, along with Vision, Ms. Marvel, Falcon and Wasp, while Spider-Man and Black Panther patrol watching the President being safe, while Yellowjacket, Hawkeye and Mockingbird patrol the North End, Hawkeye walks over to Mockingbird, "Hey there", Mockingbird, "Hey, yourself", Hawkeye, "Thought I saw trouble down there", Mockingbird, "There's no trouble", Hawkeye, "Sure, there is", puts his arms Mockingbird's waist, pressed his lips against hers, as Yellowjacket watches, then they separate, Mockingbird, "You're bad", Hawkeye, "You should know", Mockingbird, "And you should get back to work, while we're done let's go to that Chinese Place, New Year's apartment", Hawkeye, "Sure, thing, but this time, no eel heads". Then Iron Man and Cap are alone, they talk about their past dealings with Kang, the Kree, the Skrulls, and realizes he just said, history, Obama presents Captain America, the crowd cheered, as Iron Man applauded, Spider-Man spider-sensed Zemo has attacked, he pointed to where he's at, Zemo confronted Cap, Iron Man told the Avengers to assemble, suddenly a ship blasted at Zemo, the Avengers arrived, and they are met by Blackbolt and the Inhumans. Theme Song Medusa introduced herself and the Inhumans to the Avengers, and Blackbolt knows what the Avengers know, and wished to meet their world leaders. Medusa told the press about a coming, which is the Kree-Skrull War, they visioned that the Sun would be destroyed, and it would be the end of Earth, Medusa states, "I know you have to discuss this to yourselves, but be quick about it, we are your only hope." The Avengers visit Captain Mar-Vell at the Hydro Base. They ask him if he knows why the Kree have parked six warships near our sun. Mar-Vell responds that this is just the beginning; that Earth occupies a strategic location in time/space, and want to be able to create a stable wormhole here. Those ships are going to act as energy conduits, and a wormhole that close to the sun will rip it apart. Mar-Vell offers to modify the quinjet to be able to make subspace jumps, and will help deactivate the gate and close the wormhole. Additionally, he modifies the quinjet shields and space suits so that they can withstand the proximity of the sun. As the Avengers are preparing to board their quinjet, they are attacked by Kree Stealth Ops team of commandos. Agent Brand and Yellowjacket hold them off so that the other Avengers can head into space to face the real Kree threat. Thor provides covering fire while the Avengers launch. In space, the Avengers soon close on the battle between the Falcion-1 and Kree warships. Captain America orders Captain Mar-Vell, Ms. Marvel, Iron Man, Thor, and the Vision to attack the warship, while the Wasp, Black Panther, Hawkeye, and he board the damaged Falcion-1 to try and help its crew. The Avengers split into their teams, with the "heavy hitters" attacking the kree warship while the boarding team boards the Falcion-1. The boarding party find Corbeau, who tells them that the Kree teleported abord the Falcion-1 to take it back just before they are attacked by a Kree Sentry robot. Back at the Hydro Base, the Kree Stealth Ops commando team is searching for Ronan the Accuser's cell when they are attacked by Yellowjacket. Almost defeated, he is saved by Agent Brand. He tells her that they are heading for the north sub-basements, which house the armory and Ronan's Universal Weapon. Meanwhile, the SWORD team find a Kree bomb which can destroy the whole installation. Back in space, the Avengers heavy hitters are being kept out of the Kree warship by the ship's shields. Mar-Vell provides Iron Man with the frequency of the Kree teleport signal, which Iron Man uses to bring down the shields with a pulse wave on the same frequency. They board the ship and the battle for the Kree warship begins. On the Falcion-1, the Avengers battle the Sentry while the Black Panther uses the Falcion's teleporter to teleport the Sentry outside into the sun, where its destroyed. The Falcion-1 is secured, and the Kree warship is captured by the Avengers, but not before the generator ships start to activate. On Hydrobase, the Kree Stealth Ops team has secured the Universal Weapon and intend to present it to Ronan the Accuser at his cell. Yellowjacket attacks. Agent Brand informs him that Yellowjacket needs to defuse the Kree explosive, forcing him to retreat. The Kree Stealth Ops team free Ronan and present him with his Universal Weapon. The Kree teleport away. The Avengers heavy hitters watch as the Kree wormhole goes active. Ms. Marvel wants to take out the Kree generator ships, but Mar-Vell points out that they are now inside the wormhole, and unreachable. Captain America decides that they must enter the wormhole and destroy the ships. Mar-Vell tells the Avengers that the wormhole travel is nearly instantaneous, and that it would be impossible to sight and destroy all five ships. Hawkeye smirks and says "Not for me". Iron Man postulates that they could use the Falcion's tractor beam to slow down the quinjet, perhaps giving Hawkeye enough time. Mar-Vell points out that Hawkeye would then be trapped on the other side of the wormhole, alone in Kree space, so Mockingbird volunteers to aid him. On the Hydro-Base, Yellowjacket gives up on trying to disarm the Kree explosive, and shrinks it into the Microverse, where it detonates but harms very little, at that scale. Back on the Falcion-1, the Black Panther puts the tractor beam into operation while the other Avengers board the quinjet. An explosion rocks them free without the Black Panther, who informs Captain America that the damage has damaged the computers such that the tractor beam must be fired manually before it drifts into the sun and is destroyed. Captain America refuses to leave the Black Panther behind. Iron Man reminds Cap that this is the moment that Kang had always talked about, and how Earth's survival depends on Cap's decision; if the wormhole isn't shut down, the sun will rip apart. The Black Panther says that he does now what his father did - protect Wakanda, but he is proud to do so as an Avenger. The quinjet enters the wormhole at a spin, allowing the weapons to bear on each generator ship in turn. Hawkeye takes the shot. The Falcion descends into the sun, disinitgrating. The quinjet enters Kree Space... facing an armada of thousands of Kree warships, waiting to deploy through the wormhole. Black Widow and the S.W.O.R.D. Troops to rescue Hawkeye and Mockingbird and got them in the now repaired Damocles, they are suspicious that S.W.O.R.D. Agents are wearing some of Kang's minions' uniforms, and Black Widow mentions it as a trap, and sprays knockout gas at both of them, Kang arrives, having being released from his cell from Prison 42 thanks to the mind-controlled S.W.O.R.D. Agents., as he sees them wheeling Princess Ravonna back to where he needs her at. He smiles and states, "Soon, my love, our world be saved". To Be Continued... Summary for War of the Worlds The quintet in Kree Airspace is shot down by the Kree, Yellowjacket arrives in Damocles, but ends up attacked by mind-controlled S.W.O.R.D. Agents, and sprayed by Black Widow by knockout gas. The in an instant, the Avengers base all blown up, that shows Kang wants to take control of the Earth by means necessary. Theme song Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Fury and Yellowjacket awaken bound and tied up by Kang's mind-controlled S.W.O.R.D. Agents., Hawkeye sees Kang and Widow, Hawkeye calls Widow a traitor, Kang looks at Ravonna, Mockingbird asked Kang how he freed Ravonna from the Baxter Building, Kang replied, " I was the one who started the Kree and the Skrull War, I was the one who orchastrated Captain America's set up, He was the one of the Avengers that stood in my way of Conquest!" Kang admits that he started the Kree and the Skrull War, also confessed that it was a way to get Captain America out of the way! Then Fury realizes that Black Widow was inleague with Kang, to lie to Iron Man to think Hawkeye was the Skrulls to keep the Skrull Captain America's cover from being blown, Hawkeye angrily asks why she did it and Widow states "look, Clint, I had to think of something to get the Avengers off my back, it was my way of saying back off and let me do my job, and Fury....I....Work.....ALONE!" Hawkeye wonders something and asks her, "The first day you visited the Avengers mansion, while we were talking, were you asking Ultron for our files and sold em' to Doom?", and Widow replies, "Well, some of it, but mostly, to myself!!" And Clint asks Kang, "And Kang, if my guess is correct, you were responsible for that robot version of Galactus, right?, and to make a fool out of Wasp with the fake Ravonna dummy, right?", and Kang replies, "Yes I had to think of something to keep myself in the present day until it's complete, and I have her to thank!" In the End it shows Ravonna in a nature loving outfit! Cast *Brian Bloom as Captain America/ Dr. Carl Emmerson *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk/Yon-Rogg *Wally Wignert as Yellowjacket *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Chris Cox as Hawkeye *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel/Jean Grey/Swimsuit Model *Peter Jessop as Vision *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Elizabeth Daily as Mockingbird/Queen Veranke *Alex Desert as Nick Fury *Kari Wuher as Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Vanessa Marshall as Black Widow *Roger Craig Smith as Captain Mar-Vell *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Abigail Brand *Jim Ward as Henry Gyrich/Professor X *David Kaye as Supreme Intelligence/Galactus *Jonathan Freeman as Kang the Conqueror *Grey DeLisle as Medusa *Steve Blum as Karnak/Wolverine *Greg Eagles as Gorgon *Richard Green as Triton *Kim Mai Guest as Crystal *Troy Baker as Maximus the Mad *Dee Bradley Baker as Lockjaw/Mr. Fantastic *Erin Torpey as Invisible Woman *David Kaufman as Human Torch *Clancy Brown as Thing *Nolan North as Cyclops *Phil Morris as Colossus/Barrack Obama *Susan Dalian as Storm *Michael Horse as Thunderbird *Nick Chinlund as Banshee *Tara Strong as Shadowcat/Captain Britain *Xander Berkley as Dr. Strange *James Patrick Stewart as Namor *Moira Quirk as Phyla-Vell *Robin Atkin Downes as Baron Zemo *Kevin Grevioux as Terrax *Yuri Lowenthal as Silver Surfer *Cindy Robinson as Ravonna Trivia Category:Marvel Comics